


even the nights are better (since i found you)

by rubyknowbys



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bisexual Murder Girlfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, They are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harold they are lesbians, thank you air supply for the inspiration, they love each other very much, this is very boiola as one would say, this is very soft, very domestic i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyknowbys/pseuds/rubyknowbys
Summary: Every time Esmé looked at Georgina, she always wondered how her wife managed to look just like all the seven wonders of the world all gathered in one woman.
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	even the nights are better (since i found you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hausofval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/gifts).



> Well, happy birthday, my big ol' sis! I love you so much. 
> 
> (I also want to say a big thank you to Laizinha and Laura, who helped me with this giving opinions when I was too scared that I was ruining a very good present.)

Esmé looked contemplatively at her wife. They were, in fact, married for a long time, so it was something she did very often. Georgina was reading and looked insanely beautiful while doing it, her furrowed brows indicated that she was in a particularly good part, trying to absorb everything that was going on, or even working her brain to discover important pieces of information to the plot. 

(One day, Esme tried to argue with her, saying that reading books was very much _not in._

Georgina looked at her behind the glasses and brought them to her nose, eyeing her like Esme had walked in with her hair dyed red, or wearing crocs, and said, with that air of superiority she always had, and that low voice that never fails to send shivers to her spine, “My dear, knowledge will never get out of style.”) 

Her eyes lingered on the wrinkles on her wife’s face and she sighed, happily. Every time she stopped to meditate on Georgina’s beauty, on her intelligence, and the many other virtues she had, Esme always asked herself how could she ever spent so many time thinking that love was for the weak, because every time she did all of this, she felt like only her wife’s presence could make her move mountains. 

However, it was hard for her to accept this particular concept even after she met Georgie because when the breakup with Count Olaf happened, the thought that _love will make you weak_ stayed with her for so long that she started believing in it like it was the most important rule of her life. A rule that she swore she would never break.

(She broke it on a sunny day.

After they became friends, they started meeting regularly in a restaurant Georgina said it was _very in_ and also very discreet, _“You would be very displeased to see our former associates attending the same places we do, wouldn’t you, my dear?” She had smiled knowingly over a glass of wine and blinked in a way that certainly made her blush, but Esmé could very well blame it on the wine._

On that particularly sunny day, their meeting had quickly become uncomfortable. It wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but some sort of tension had grown between them after Esmé had made a flirty comment and Georgina had dismissed it, like the words had meant to hurt her, acting very out-of-character, because usually, she was the one who started being flirty in the first place. 

“I agree that this kind of wallpaper isn’t _in_ for a long time, but stare at it is not going to do anything,” Esme tried to draw Georgina’s attention with the critical remark but pretended to be more curious about the content inside the glass of wine on her hands than she was about whatever was making her friend like that, “It’s not like you will succeed in trying to open a hole in it just with the power of your stare, darling.” 

“Oh, but you never know, my dear.” Georgie smiled coldly, and minutes later of even more tension, she excused herself to go to the _toilet._

Esmé, not knowing exactly what she was supposed to do, followed Georgina, “Georgie, for Heaven’s sake, what’s the matter with you?” The other woman’s strange behaviour was making her feel a strange mix of emotions, besides being curious to know what happened, she was afraid she was going to lose the only person she felt safe talking to, the only person she could trust. She felt her heart aching. Georgie looked at her and even though Esmé was trying her best to stare at her with the best poker face she had, her hard look softened. 

“Esmé,” She sighed. Her eyes searched for something on Esmé’s. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to have this conversation here.”

“We wouldn’t have this conversation — whatever this is about — here if you weren’t trying to escape from me.” 

Georgina blinked, “Point taken,” Then she stayed silent, with a face that seemed that she had something hurtful to say but wanted to choose the right words to reduce the impact of them, and Esmé just grew more nervous by the seconds. 

She managed to stay with her expression inexpressive, though. 

“You know, after Olaf left me to die, I thought I could never love anyone again the same way I loved him. I thought I could never trust anyone again. Then you showed up, and by little pieces, without me noticing, you’ve built that trust and that love inside of me again.” Georgina said slowly, looking at Esmé, looking like she was trying to find _some kind of emotion_ there. She must’ve caught up when her breath hitched because that was enough support to go on with the monologue, “And I’m not mad at you for not loving me back, I don’t expect you to. I just… I’m just mad at how much it hurts.”

_Oh._

Esmé couldn’t even think at that moment, so she decided to do what her pounding heart was demanding, and kissed Georgina. 

When Georgie kissed her back, she realized two things: rules are really meant to be broken, and she would never get enough of her sweet kisses.) 

“You know that is rude to stare, don’t you, my love?” Esmé blinked and realized that her wife was staring back at her with a teasing smile. She smiled back and moved her legs so they wouldn’t be on Georgina’s lap anymore. 

Esmé moved closer to her and took the already closed book off the other woman’s hands, already starting to plant little kisses on her wife’s face, “I always ask myself how do you manage to look so captivating.” 

Georgina laughed, it was the prettiest sound she ever heard in her entire life, “Says the most gorgeous woman in the whole universe.” She said but did not give Esmé any time to feel flattered, because she cupped her face with her hands and kissed her senseless. 

(The night when they first slept together was a very cold one. 

They were in Georgina’s house sharing a bottle — or various ones — of wine and Esmé was talking very excitedly of the new trends she had read in the magazines that morning and how a beautiful shade of green was being considered the colour of the next year, then she invited her girlfriend to go buy new fabrics so she could sew outfits for them both.

Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that was getting late. She stopped and got up to kiss Georgina and said goodbye, but her girlfriend stopped her, and asked, with a catty smile and a low voice, “You don’t need to leave so soon, my dear.” 

Esmé was quickly convinced that she needed to stay more.

That night, she realized one more thing: she also would never get enough of Georgina’s tender touches.)

Esmé looked contemplatively at her wife. Her face was so close to hers, and she looked like she was all the seven wonders of the world all gathered in one woman. She was smiling at her, and Esmé couldn’t resist to kiss the corner of her mouth, plant a kiss on her jaw and kiss the crook of her neck before resting her face there. 

She perceived that the feeling she was experiencing at that moment became even more constant in her life since she met Georgina. It was _good,_ she thought. 

“You make me so happy, Georgie.” 


End file.
